you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Kakeru Ryūen
(by Rokusuke Kōenji and Arisu Sakayanagi) (by Rokusuke Kōenji) |gender = Male |age = 17 |birthday = October 20 |constellation = Libra |height = 173 cm |weight = |haircolor = Magenta |eyecolor = Black |measuments = |status = Active |studentid = S01T004711 |class = 1-C (1st Year) |class2 = 2-C (2nd Year) |group = |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |club = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Student |occupation2 = Class Representative |preoccupation = |point = 127056 |noveldebut = Volume 3 |mangadebut = Volume 4, Room 15 |animedebut = Episode 3 |japanese = Masaaki Mizunaka |english = }} |Ryūen Kakeru}} is the class representative of class 2-C and is known for being an infamous delinquent. He does not lead his class by trust, but rather by fear. He has a group of henchmen who do his dirty work, which contributes to his fearsome reputation. Appearance Kakeru Ryūen 2nd Year Arc visual.png|Kakeru Ryūen's full appearance in the light novel. Kakeru Ryūen Anime Appearance.png|Kakeru Ryūen's full appearance in the anime. Kakeru is a young man of average height with long magenta hair. In addition, he has a slim and muscular physique. His sharp eyes strike fear onto anyone he met. In the light novel, he wears the standard uniform of the school. However, in the anime, his dressing consists of a standard red jacket and an unbuttoned black shirt underneath with no tie. Personality Kakeru is a blameworthy and delinquent person who likes causing trouble for others, this was seen when he and his gang caused trouble for Ken Sudō. He also possesses a sadistic side, as shown when he looked as if he was going to attack the helpless Ken after his men held him down only to instead flick him on the head while laughing at his fear. He is very ruthless as he took a glass bottle and hit one of his followers on the head with it, showing no remorse after the act. This shows he is willing to use followers for any goal as sees fit to achieve his purpose till the end without a second thought. He is also shown to be very insubordinate and disrespectful to certain characters as shown when he spoke with Suzune Horikita and Mio Ibuki even having Albert Yamada throw the latter down after telling her to come to his room. Despite his intimidating and dangerous appearance, Kakeru is sharp in his own way of thinking as he was quick to cover his tracks by telling Honami Ichinose even when she witnessed the event and he declared that it was self-defense. He would come up with many unexpected strategies, this was seen when he and one of his followers attack an injured follower who failed in his task to get frame Ken Sudō for assault and get him expelled. He also chose not to pick a fight with class 1-A while in the presence of Manabu Horikita, the Student Council president. }} Abilities Kakeru is notorious delinquent who has gathered many followers and as the representative of his class, he is the leader of his class ruling them not by loyalty but fear. Intellectual Abilities In spite of his violent mindset, Kakeru is shown to be very intelligent as he forged an alliance with Kōhei Katsuragi to aid him in the survival test. He also planted spies in camps of classes 1-B and 1-D in order to learn the identities of the leaders to gather points for his own class. He did this in a way to garner more points, due to a contract with Kōhei and his plan would been successful had he not been outsmarted by Kiyotaka. Academic Abilities Physical Abilities He is shown to be very strong as he was able to intimidate Daichi Ishizaki, who was a delinquent in middle school that picked fights and was able to scare Ken another delinquent. He also was seen physical harming Mio, and overpowered her pretty easily, despite her knowledge of several martial arts skills, while he didn't even flinch when she tried to kick him. Plot He is first seen harassing Ken Sudō along with members of his gang. Kakeru voices plans for Sudō but the near brawl is broken up by Honami Ichinose who sees through his obvious lie and threatens to call security if he doesn't cease his act and he complies. Trivia * He shares the same birthday with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. References Site Navigation